Boxes comprised of a container section and a separate cover section has been known for many years. Similarly, display packages have been popular for displaying various articles such as cameras, binoculars, cosmetics and many other items which are marketably enhanced by attractive display.
Typically, the prior efforts at two-piece packages having a cover releasibly attached to the box are characterized by tabs on the cover member which attach to slots cut into the body of the container section. Another early design is the box cover with a depending attachment member that fits tightly against the back wall of the container and essentially forms a force fit to retain the cover. Illustrative of the prior art two-piece containers are Weiss (U.S. Pat. No. 1,058,929), Schoettle (U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,224) and Warren (U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,359).